Come Back To Me
by BDavis427
Summary: Brucas one shot, basically history repeats itself with the whole Lucas/Brooke/Peyton love triangle but will Brooke come back this time...I'm horrible at summaries so just give it a shot!


**All right, so I know that I should be concentrating on my other two stories and not writing a new one but I couldn't help myself, let me know what you think of this little one-shot!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.**

**Song: Come Back To Me by the Plain White T's.**

--

"Brooke, please!" Lucas pleaded with the brunette before him.

"No, not this time Luke. I gave you my heart and you _promised_ not to break it again; but you did." Brooke yelled back angrily.

"It didn't mean anything, I don't love her!" Lucas shouted.

"That's not the point Lucas! We're engaged Luke and you go out, get drunk and have sex with that slut!"

"Brooke, it was one mistake and I'm sorry."

"You know I thought this time would be different since we're out of high school and everything and we don't have all that drama but I guess I was wrong. You continue to run to Peyton when times get tough so you know what? I'm done." Brooke said calmly as she took her engagement ring off her slender ring finger and placed it on the countertop.

"Brooke, don't." Lucas pleaded.

"I'm sorry Luke but how am I supposed to trust you let alone marry you if after one argument we had you go out and drown your sorrows with alcohol and then sleep with my former best friend?" She asked.

"I was angry and I know that's no excuse but we had just had a major fight and…I don't know but Brooke you gotta believe me when I say I love you." Lucas said honestly.

"I love you too Luke, but this isn't going to work if you continually run to Peyton every time –"

"I didn't run to Peyton! She was the bartender at the bar!" Lucas screamed.

"Well you knew she worked there didn't you?" Brooke huffed as she walked to the door.

"Brooke, please don't leave." Lucas begged.

"I'll never be enough for you will I?" Brooke asked and when she didn't get a response she walked out of the door with her bags slamming it shut leaving a stunned Lucas inside.

_Everything you say or do  
I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming  
No one else could take your place  
I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I'm dreaming_

"Nathan, how long did it take you to get over Haley when she went on tour?" Lucas asked his brother as they sat at one of the empty picnic tables at the River Court watching Jamie play with Lily.

"Well, I know what you want my answer to be and I hate to break it to you but I never got over Hales. I knew that we were meant to be together. I mean yeah, I acted like a dick but that was just my way of covering up the pain Haley caused me." Nathan said honestly.

"I mean, she's been gone for two weeks and not a day goes by when I don't think of her. Even when I'm sleeping, she's all I dream about at night Nate. I really screwed up." Lucas said shaking his head.

"I'm not going to sympathize for you and say that you didn't screw up because you did, but give yourself a break all you've done for the past two weeks is mope around. You need to start living your life again, Luke."

"I can't do that Nathan. It may be easy for you to move on but I still believe that Brooke and I have a future together and no matter how hard some girl may try; no one could ever replace her. I just don't know how I'm supposed to get her back though."

"Lucas, I hate to be the one to break it to you but I don't think she's going to come back. She's in New York right now living the life she was about to give up for you because she loved you so much and then you had to go and ruin it by sleeping with Peyton. I mean really Luke, Peyton? Didn't you learn your lesson last time? You had to have known that nothing good was going to come out of that, and plus the fact that you were engaged to her Luke. You were less than six months away from marrying the girl of you're dreams and then you go and get drunk and sleep with Peyton and what did you gain from all that?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Lucas mumbled. "What am I supposed to do Nate? I love her so much."

"Just wait and pray for a miracle that she'll come back to you." Nathan replied honestly.

_Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world_

"Haley what am I supposed to do? I'm constantly sad and moping around." Brooke complained.

"Well, Nathan's been talking to him and he really misses you Brooke; he's a mess." Haley told her best friend.

"I'm a mess too Hales. I'm the one that left all of you guys and now I'm alone in New York with nothing but fake people who want to be my friends based solely on the fact of my fame. I miss you guys like hell and I miss Lucas like crazy and I still love him but I just can't go back to him." Brooke said.

"Why not? If you love him that much shouldn't you be able to push everything aside and come back home?" Haley asked.

"It's not that simple Haley. He cheated on me with Peyton! Peyton Haley! I mean yeah, I would have been pissed if it was with some other girl but he knows how I feel about Peyton, we haven't talked in almost four years because of what happened in L.A. and he goes and sleeps with her! I want to forgive him so badly but I just don't think I can give him another chance." Brooke said on the verge of tears.

Lucas knew that Peyton was a sore spot for Brooke since the whole LA thing so when they found out she was back in town bartending at they're favorite restaurant Brooke was less than thrilled. How could Lucas have done that to her, after they tried so hard to get to where they were.

"Brooke, do you want me to come up to New York? I could tell Nathan that I have a teacher's conference or something up there if you need me." Haley offered.

"No, I'll be okay. And you're not that great of a liar tutor-mom" Brooke laughed into the phone. "You haven't told Nathan about our daily phone calls to each other right?" Brooke asked.

"No."

"And you haven't told him that I'm still in love with Luke right?"

There was no response.

"Haley!" Brooke screamed into the phone. "How could you do that?"

"Brooke, calm down. I didn't say that you still loved him per say, I just said that I think that you may still deep down love Luke but it'll take a long time for something to surface again; he doesn't know I'm talking to you Brooke, I promised you no one would know." Haley comforted her.

"All right. Well I guess I should let you go so you're husband doesn't get too suspicious of these daily phone calls." Brooke said.

"Okay, well if you need anything Brooke I'm only a phone call away."

"I know, and thanks Hales."

"For what?" Haley asked.

"Everything." Brooke said simply.

"Bye Tigger."

"Bye Tutor-mom."

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

Every night when Lucas would lay down in bed, he'd always hear the cars outside his window rumbling by. Ever since Brooke left, he'd wake up several times during the night swearing he'd heard a taxi followed by the clickity-clack of Brooke's heels making their way to his front door, their front door. Lucas and Brooke had just bought a giant house that over looked the ocean, this was going to be where they were to spend the rest of their lives together but Lucas had to go and sleep with Peyton. The next morning, Lucas woke up to an empty bed, which had grown accustom to over the past couple of weeks. He proceeded downstairs to make breakfast for himself and that's when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you." She replied.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Lucas barked.

"But…" She tried.

"No buts! You ruined everything I had with Brooke! She's gone and she's probably never coming back and that's all thanks to you!" Lucas screamed.

"You are equally at fault for what happened Lucas!" Peyton screamed back.

"Get out!" Lucas said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, but just so you know I'm not going to be there for you when you come crawling back to me when you realize Brooke doesn't want you." Peyton huffed, and with that she was gone.

"God, I need you to bring Brooke back to me," Lucas said aloud. "I need her back in my life."

_I can't stand to watch you go  
Cause in my head deep down I know  
I don't wanna live without you_

Lucas couldn't fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning in bed and as he turned over to face the wall his eyes landed upon the bright red numbers on the clock that read 2:45.

**Flashback:**

_"Lucas where are we going?" Brooke squealed as Lucas wrapped a bandana around her eyes._

_"Some place special." Lucas responded._

_"But it's like midnight!" Brooke giggled._

_"Actually it's 2:45." Lucas said as he looked down at his watch._

_"I really don't understand why you're blindfolding me and taking me on a joyride at 2:45 in the morning!" Brooke said._

_"You'll see why in just a little bit." Lucas told her._

_The car ride was about an hour long but the two didn't mind. Brooke and Lucas talked about everything and anything during that car ride just enjoying each other's company._

_"Can I take this blindfold off now?" Brooke asked as she felt the car come to a stop._

_"Not yet." Lucas said to her as he helped her get out of the car._

_Lucas helped Brooke walk down the path that he had walked so many times before looking around to see how much it had changed. He was home at the River Court._

_"Now." Lucas said as he bent down on one knee._

_"Luke…what are you doing?" Brooke asked as she looked down at him and around the River Court that had been decorated with candles and rose petals._

_"I'm asking you to be my wife. Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" Lucas asked as he opened the small red velvet box._

_"Yes!" Brooke squealed as she bent down and gave him a long passionate kiss._

**End of Flashback**

_I love the way we stay up late  
The way you laugh at your mistakes  
I love everything about you_

Lucas woke up the next morning and went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast when he stumbled across the recipe for pancakes.

**Flashback:**

_"Morning Handsome." Brooke said as Lucas walked into the spacious kitchen._

_"Morning fiancée," Lucas said. "What are you doing?"_

_"Just making us some pancakes." She responded._

_"Can you get me the tub of butter?" Brooke asked him._

_"Yep, why do you need it?" He asked, he had never put butter in pancake batter before._

_"Because the box says for fluffier pancakes add butter, so that's what I'm doing." She stated._

_"Here you go." Lucas said as he handed her the tub._

_"Thank you." Brooke replied as she dumped the entire contents into the bowl._

_"Whoa! What are you doing Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked as he tried to fish the butter out of the batter._

_"I told you, making pancakes!" Brooke huffed._

_"Why'd you add so much butter?"_

_"Because the recipe said, 'one tbs. butter'" Brooke replied._

_"And what do you think tbs. means?" Lucas asked._

_"It's an abbreviation for tub." Brooke said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Pretty Girl," Lucas laughed. "Tbs. stands for tablespoon."_

_"Oh," Brooke replied before she broke out in a fit of laughter herself. "Just call me Bevin."_

**End of Flashback.**

_Why am I having such a tough time with this?!_ Lucas thought to himself as he slammed the cabinet shut.

_No, don't wanna let you go  
Girl, you belong in my heart, in my arms, in my bed  
Girl, quit messing with my head  
Say that you're coming back to stay right here with me_

"Brooke, it's Haley. Look, it's really bad. Call me when you get this message."

"Brooke, hi um, it's Nathan. I know that I shouldn't be calling you because if Lucas ever found out I'd be dead but he's in a really dark place. Call me when you get this."

"Hey Brooke, it's Peyton. I just want you to know that I saw Lucas the other day and he looks bad, I mean **bad.** Listen, you don't have to call me back I just wanted to let you know that I'm looking out for Luke and I think you should give him another shot, what we did meant nothing he's made it clear that he loves you Brooke, not me. Bye."

Brooke sat in her apartment and listened to the messages about 4 times through, all of them had said that Lucas didn't look well but did they all honestly expect her to jump a plane and come to his aid? Brooke would never tell anyone but that's exactly what she was itching to do but she knew that if she went down there, there would be no turning back. She'd have to confront Lucas and try to work things out. Brooke decided she needed some fresh air and a break from everything in her life so she took a walk to the post office to get her mail. A walk that was supposed to take her mind off of Lucas only put her mind back on him when she skimmed through the mail dropping a letter on the ground. A letter from Lucas Scott. Brooke quickly returned to her apartment, placed the envelope on the counter and paced back and forth contemplating on whether or not to open it. She decided to open it.

_Pretty Girl,_

_I know that you hate me right now but I still believe in us. I know what Peyton and I did was wrong and it hurt you deeply but I love you Brooke and I always will. I swear that every night I hear the rumblings of cars and the clicks of heels thinking that they're yours and you've come home to me, but it's all just an allusion. I need you back in my life Brooke; I know that you may believe that our love can't survive this but I think it can. I will never stop loving you Brooke Davis, please come home._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Lucas._

Tears were streaming down Brooke's face after she had finished reading the letter, he really did need her just like she needed him but how was she supposed to go back to him? He promised her before that he would never hurt her again but he did, so what would make this time different? Brooke climbed into her car and just drove, she really didn't have a destination, she just knew she had to get away from everything that was plaguing her in her life.

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

Lucas was just about to fall asleep when he heard it again.

"Please God, can't I just get one good night's rest? Is it really that necessary to taunt me with the car engine noises and the sound of Brooke's high heels? I mean really, have I ever done anything so bad to deserve this? Except for the whole cheating on Brooke thing I'm a pretty decent guy and I already said I was sorry for what I did to her." Lucas said as he stared up at the ceiling.

Lucas tried desperately to block out the noises that were running through his head but they seemed like they just wouldn't go away, that's when he decided to get up out of bed and get a glass of milk to help him fall asleep. But still, as he continued down the stairs he heard the noises.

"Come on," Lucas pleaded. "This is making everything worse you know, making me think that she'll come back but we both know she's not going to; I screwed up way too much this time."

"You might want to have more faith in yourself, Luke." A voice called out from the dark.

Lucas would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed as he turned on the lights to reveal a broken brunette before him. "What are you doing here?" He asked her as he walked towards her.

"I went to get the mail yesterday afternoon and that's when I got you're letter. I opened it and read it so I took a drive to escape everything. I had no intention of coming here, I mean I just kind of drove and I thought about a lot of things and that's when I realized that some people spend their entire lives searching for their soul mate and never really find them, so I looked at myself and realized that I found him and I could never let him go, you mean everything to me Lucas and even though you hurt me by having sex with Peyton, I forgive you.

"It's not. It can't be. It's too much to forgive." Lucas said to her.

"Well that's too bad because I forgive you." Brooke said.

"You can't." Lucas said as he shook his head.

"I just did, so you're just going to have to deal with it. I'm the girl for you, Lucas Scott, and I know…"

"I love you." Lucas said as he moved in closer to her.

"I love you, too, Broody." Brooke said as she crashed her lips into his.

Brooke pulled away and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked quizzically.

"Do you realize that we said those exact same things to each other almost five years ago except it was the other way around? I said all the things you said and you said everything I said." Brooke smiled.

Everything came rushing back to Lucas, the letters, Chris Keller, them professing their love to each other and all he could do was smile.

"So I'm guessing you want this back?" Lucas asked her as he took her diamond engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Yes please." Brooke nodded, and as he slid the ring back into its rightful place on her hand, all she could do was smile.

She had come back to him.

_Come back to me  
I still believe  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me  
I'm on my knees  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

**A/N: **Okay, so there's my one-shot! I was watching ABC Family today and the preview for Greek came on with the song and all I could do was think about Brucas, so I decided to write this. I hope you all enjoyed it!! Leave me a review telling me what you thought!         


End file.
